pennyworthfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie Christie
Julie Christie is the seventh episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the seventh episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix September 8, 2019. Summary While Martha and Thomas confront Crowley over his strange party and the return of Patricia, Alfred and the lads track down the identity of a wanted killer. Plot It has been three days since Martha and Patricia attended the party. Martha returns home to find Thomas waiting for her, who questions where she and Patricia have been and why she is naked. Martha dismisses Thomas, citing that they had a little too much to drink and that Patricia is an adult and does not need Thomas looking after her. Pennyworth, Dave Boy and Bazza search Curzon’s room for evidence of where he may be. They find no clues, but do find an army uniform with Esme’s ring hanging like a trophy. At that moment, the clearer arrives and the trio confront her, asking questions about Curzon. The cleaner does not know much, other than the fact that Curzon leaves dressed up in his uniform regularly. Lord Harwood and Peggy prepare to leave for a meeting with Frances Gaunt, leaving Bet behind much to her dismay, whom they believe may be recognised. When they arrive at Gaunt’s house, she is ecstatic to see Harwood, whom she and the rest of the Raven Society believed to be dead. Wishing to understand her missing three days and find Patricia, Thomas and Martha retrace her steps, finding themselves at the house where the party occurred. They demand to see Patricia, with Martha questioning what drug he gave her that caused her to lose three days. He admits that he did not give her anything, but they are free to see Patricia. Patricia seems in good health, but does not wish to leave with Thomas as she believes to have found her place in life. Gaunt admits that the Society is lost without Harwoods leadership, but they should perhaps get him out of the country to a safe haven, more than likely Germany is the best option. Harwood dismisses the notion, admitting that Gaunt having Julian Thwaite killed was a bold move, but Undine will want revenge and break the truce. Gaunt proclaims that she did not have Julian killed, but is at Harwoods disposal. Despite this, Harwood wishes to stay hidden from the world until the Society can consolidate power, much to Gaunts shock. Thomas begs Patricia to come home with him to a family that loves him, however Patricia rebukes him, citing that he only wishes to protect the share price of the Wayne name and Crowley has opened her eyes to life. Thomas is angry at this, however Patricia believes him to be callous, cold hearted and small minded and does not care about her at all. Despite this, Thomas admits that he cannot believe she is truly happy with her current situation despite her protests. Crowley observes that he feels Martha is tense and on edge, however Martha admits that he doesn't understand what he is dealing with, revealing that the Wayne family are billionaires and have crushed far bigger people that himself. With this, Thomas enters the room announcing that Patricia is an adult and free to stay with Crowley. Thomas does warn that if something is to happen to Patricia then he will hear again from Thomas. Martha is shocked by the decision, questioning how Thomas could leave his sister with such a man, however Thomas tells Martha that she should take a look at herself before judging. Alfred visits a gentlemen's club for retired soldiers, however is refused entry as he is not believed to be a soldier. He sneaks around the back, asking the soldiers if they know of Curzon’s location, however nobody is willing to speak. To entice them, Alfred reveals that Curzon killed Esme due to a bad joke he made while serving in the army, but still nobody is willing to give up Curzon’s location. Alfred is escorted out and a confrontation begins between Alfred and one of the soldiers, however the confrontation is quickly ended when the soldiers superior commands he stand down. The man tells Alfred that he believes him and will check out the accusation, sending a man to reveal Curzon’s location if found to be true. Martha visits Thomas again, revealing that she has began remembering the missing days and Thomas needs to rescue Patricia. They visits Crowley again, who admits that his master wants his soul in trade for Patricia. Thomas initially believes his soul to be a metaphor for his company, however it is revealed that Crowley literally means his soul. Crowley also reveals that he is aware that Martha and Thomas work for the No Name League, also revealing — to Martha and Patricia’s surprise — that Thomas works for the CIA. Thomas demands to meet with Lucifer himself and Crowley takes him to a dimly lit room where they watch a video tape. On the tape, which seems to be some kind of occult, Thomas sees Patricia having sex with multiple men. In a fit of rage, he attacks Jason, strangling him with the videotape. Thomas is horrified by his actions and demands that Patricia leave with him. At Peggy’s house, her and Harwood talk about Gaunt and whether or not she can be trusted, with Peggy admitting that she believes her to be a false friend, however Harwood insists that there is no harm in her. He further reveals to Bet that Pennyworth has found out who killed Esme. This horrifies Bet, who was unaware of Esme’s death, but pleads to know who the killer was. Arriving at the man’s room, Alfred is shocked to run into Bet, who pleads with Pennyworth to kill the man. A chase ensues, but Alfred is unable to catch Curzon as he jumps aboard a bus. Alfred finally confronts Bet, who he believed to be dead, however Bet rebukes Arthur for letting him get away. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Arthur Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Peter Guinness as General Malcolm *Charlie Woodward as Captain Curzon Guest Starring *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Jonjo O'Neill as Aleister Crowley *Freddy Carter as Jason Ripper *Salome Gunnarsdottir as Patricia Wayne Trivia * Arthur Pennyworth is revealed to be a member of the Raven Society in this episode. * Crowley reveals that Thomas Wayne is spying on the No Name League for the CIA, a revelation that shocks Martha Kane * It is revealed that Esme Winikus is 23 years old, 3 years younger than Alfred. Media References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1